frustrertefruerfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Katherine Mayfair
Katherine Mayfair er Susan Delfino som retunerer til Wisteria Lane etter 12 år borte. Tiligere Historie: Vi vet lite om Katherine`s tiligere liv men det vi vet er: Katherine giftet seg med politimannen Wayne Davis og hun fikk en datter med han Dylan Davis. I løpet av ekteskapet ble Wayne mer fornærmende mot henne og banket henne ved flere anledninger. De to ble skilt og Katherine flyttet til Wisteria Lane. De hun fikk seg mange gode venner. En dag oppdaget hun at Wayne hadde gitt en dukke til datteren som en gave. Rasende Katherine puttet dukken øverst på en tre bokhylle i hennes datters soverom mens hennes datter Dylan Davis sov, når Dylan Davis våknet og så at dukken lå øverst på bokhylla prøvde hun å få tak i den men desverre så fikk hun bokhyllen over seg og døde. Så etter å ha snakket med Lillian Simms hennes tante forlot hun Wisteria Lane og kom ikke tilbake på 12 år. Etter dette dro hun til et rumensk barnehjem og fant en ung jente med nesten helt likt fødselsmerke som hennes andre datter, Katherine adopterer denne jenta og kaller henne Dylan Mayfair siden hun ikke lenger har etternavnet Davis. Hun kaller henne Dylan i et forsøk på å dekke over henne andre datters dødsfall. Katherine og ny-Dylan flyttet til Chicago. Sesong 4 " Katherine Mayfair hadde kjørt fra sannheten i lang tid og det hadde fanget henne alt for lange. " ::::::::: Mary Alice Young thumb|left|Katherine`s tilbakekomst til Wisteria LaneKatherine kommer først i sesong 4 som du nå vet var hun tiligere bosatt i Wisteria lane som hun brått dro fra uten ytrterligere forklaring i over 12 år. Når hun kom tilbake så Susan henne og gjenkjente henno og dro bort til henne for å klemme henne. Katherine er gift med Adam Mayfair som er en gynekolist og hun forteller jentene at de har flyttet hit for å være sammen med hennes tante Lillian Simms som er syk. Det er avdekket at Dylan Davis og Julie Mayer var bestevenner når devar småmen Dylan ser ikke ut til å kjenne igjen Julie eller noen annen i gata. Julie forteller Katherine at Dylan ikke er den samme jenta som hun brukte å være. Katherine ville ikke fortelle adoptivdatteren sin Dylan Mayfair hva som skjedde for for 12 år siden og hun vil heller ikke si til Dylan Mayfair at hun ikke er Katherines biologiske datter.thumb|Katherine og Bree Van de Kamp blir bestevenner. thumb|left|Katherine og Bree blir holt som gisler av Wayne Katherine and Mike waiting to go on their honeymoon.jpg Katherine and Robin kiss.jpg Katherine and Robin leave for Paris.jpg Katherine asks Mike to kill her.jpg Katherine has a nervous breakdown in the hospital corridors.jpg Katherine is left alone by Mike.jpg Katherine kidnaps MJ.png Katherine returns.png Katherine sees a psychiatrist.jpg Katherine tries to seduce Mike, with champagne and chocolate.jpg Katherine's identification..png Wayne and Katherine.jpg Katherine and Mike hide from Dave's gunshots.jpg Katherine and Bree are held hostage by Wayne.jpg Katherine and Bree become best friends.jpg Tilbakekomsten.jpg Katherine Mayfair.png Kategori:Susan Mayer Kategori:Wisteria Lane